Zeta
Zeta is the main antagonist of Sony Pictures Animation's 2019 feature film The Angry Birds Movie 2, appearing as the ruler of Eagle Island, and Mighty Eagle's ex-fiance. Zeta becomes increasingly frustrated with the frozen environment living on her polar island. She plans on turning both Bird and Piggy island into her own resorts, full of summer fun. She was voiced by in her first villainous role. History Backstory In the 90s, Mighty Eagle and Zeta met each other in high school and they both started dating. They enjoyed each others company until one day Zeta proposed to him. Mighty Eagle in his cowardice was not ready for the next so he fled and left her at the altar. She gave birth to to their daughter, Debbie afterwards. The Angry Birds Movie 2 Zeta makes her first appearance near the beginning. fed up with her cold upbringing, she shoots ice balls at Bird and Piggy Island to force their inhabitants to evacuate. Chuck and Bomb ask Red to speed date, where he meets Chuck's sister Silver and an excellent engineering student, but she deems him incompatible. Red quits the meeting and finds Leonard, the king of Piggy Island, comes to his house to negotiate. Red reluctantly agrees to build an alliance with the pigs and they recruit Chuck, Bomb, Silver and Mighty Eagle. They hold a special meeting in Mighty Eagle’s cave. When Red shows a photo of Zeta, Mighty Eagle behaves abnormally. The meeting is disrupted when Zeta's ice ball hits Eagle Mountain and destroys it, but they escape just in time. Later on, the team travels to Eagle Island via submarine. Once there, Mighty Eagle reveals that Zeta is his ex-fiancée that he abandoned due to his cowardice, retreating to Bird Island. Red insists on fighting alone and Silver decides to follow him. They intrude the base from the mouth of the weapon only to be captured by the her guards. The other team members disguise themselves as a Trojan Eagle, grab a key card in a washroom, and get into the base. The guards are driven into a breakdance battle by the disguise's unusual movement, and the team find that Red and Silver were being caught. They are forced to escape when their disguise rips apart, but the guards are too busy dancing to notice. Zeta tells Red and Silver her plan to fire lava balls at Bird Island and Piggy Island, while the former regrets telling the islanders to not evacuate. After she leaves to start the countdown, Red admits to Silver that he put himself before anyone else as he's afraid of not being liked if he's no longer a hero. Silver frees them both using her hair, reuniting with the team. Red transfers the leadership to Silver, who establishes a plan to destroy the weapon. Silver and Red put themselves in an ice ball and roll towards Zeta's superweapon, but it misses the target, and the whole team are confronted by Zeta and her guards. At the same time, Mighty Eagle arrives to apologize to Zeta, but she quarrels with him, revealing his name as Ethan and that she gave birth to a chick he was unaware of named Debbie. While Zeta is distracted, Silver tells Chuck to tie up the weapon using a powerful rope she invented, which catches and decelerates the lava balls when Zeta fires them. As the rope breaks, the hatchlings and the piglets traveling above Eagle Island help grasp it. The lava balls slide back into the weapon, destroying the base. Everyone escapes the base, and Mighty Eagle protects Debbie from being crushed by a metal plate. Zeta shows gratitude to him and they finally hold a wedding ceremony on Bird Island, with Red as the chief witness. Everyone cheers Red for saving the islands, but he reveals Silver and the team deserves the real credit instead of him, unveiling a Mount Rushmore-style monument to them. To his surprise, Red finds he is beloved even more now because of his honesty and selflessness. The birds have a huge party to celebrate while Red and Silver begin a romantic relationship, until Chuck arrives and interrupts the two. Personality Zeta is the wrathful leader of Eagle Island. She's tired of living on a frozen island of snow and ice. She dreams of one day sipping Piña Coladas on the warm, tropical beaches of Bird Island and Piggy Island. She’s sarcastic and selfish, and just cold and vindictive enough to believe she can take the two other islands for herself. Appearance Zeta is a purple anthropomorphic eagle with a fluffy head, green eyes and black eyelashes. She also has a curved light purple beak with three sharp teeth. Zeta has purple and white feathers all over her body. Gallery TBA Quotes }} Trivia *In Angry Birds 2!, she makes a appearance as the special boss. *Zeta is the second major Angry Birds villain to be a bird, the first being Gale from Angry Birds Stella. **Coincidentally, Zeta and Gale both have purple feathers. **Zeta is thus the fourth Angry Birds villain to appear at all, the others being corrupted Anakin Skywalker, the Sword Spirit in Angry Birds Epic, and Gale. Navigation Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Leader Category:Mastermind Category:Female Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Control Freaks Category:Abusers Category:Arrogant Category:Power Hungry Category:Destroyers Category:Vengeful Category:Vandals Category:Oppressors Category:Terrorists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:In Love Category:Redeemed Category:Related to Hero Category:Parents Category:Protective Category:Tyrants Category:Egotist Category:Wrathful Category:Successful Category:Hero's Lover Category:Tragic Category:Spouses Category:Evil from the past Category:Betrayed Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Friend of the hero Category:Remorseful Category:Anti-Villain